Surrounded by Booth Boys
by aliii1329
Summary: repost. A story about Booth and Bones if they had a family. Parker is going to have a story line as well.
1. Peanut

okay, so I posted this story before, but I ended up deleting it. I was extremely busy with school and stuff, so I wasn't updating it enough. But, summer vacation is pretty much here, so I'm going to have more free time to write. Anyway, here's chapter 1.

Chapter One – Peanut

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, Dr. Hale can see you now."

Seeley Booth tapped his wife and flashed her his signature 'charm' smile. "Come on Bones, let's go. This could be the last time we're here before Peanut's born."

He stood and helped a very pregnant Temperance Booth to her feet. She sent him a glare.

"Booth, I am quite capable of getting up by myself. I'm pregnant, not injured. And I still don't understand why you insist on calling the baby Peanut."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Sorry Bones, but you're a bit _larger _than normal. I figured you could use the help." He smirked when she made a face at the word larger.

"Seeley Booth! I cannot believe you just called me large." She stuck her tongue out at him and scowled.

He tried to stifle a laugh. "Come on Bones. You know I'm only kidding." He sent her the smile again, and try as she might she couldn't stay angry at him when he smiled like that. He knew it, too.

"Yeah, yeah," she tried not to smile, but failed miserably. "But I still don't appreciate being called large."

"Aw, Bones. You're still beautiful. Even more so because I know you're carrying my child in your _larger _self." He smirked again.

She just rolled her eyes at his antics. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the receptionist.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth?" she called, just a little bit more loudly than the first time.

"Coming," Booth answered the annoyed woman.

"Booth, come on we have to go." She tugged on his arm. Neither of them had realized that they'd been standing in the middle of the waiting room bickering like two toddlers.

"We have to get out of here on time. We need to pick up the kids from school."

"Okay, okay. Jeez Bones. Let's go." He put a hand on the small of her back and led her towards the doctor's office.

They went into Dr. Hale's office and Temperance sat down while Booth stood at her side.

"Hello Temperance." Dr. Hale smiled at her. "Seeley," she acknowledged Booth as well. "Let's take one last look at your little bundle of joy. Make sure everything's in order."

As she examined Temperance she addressed the couple. "So you guys are sure you don't want to know the sex until the baby's born?"

"Yes," Bones answered, while Booth pouted at her.

"Come on Bones. Aren't you curious what little Peanut's gonna be?" He shot her his best puppy dog eyes. She wanted to fold, but she had made it this long.

"Booth it's only a week. You've waited for this long. I want to be surprised."

"Fine. But I really wanna know." Darn. He thought the puppy dog face would work. Maybe he was losing his touch. He made a sad face, but then brightened at the thought of Peanut being here in the next week.

"Can you believe it, Bones? One more week and we'll get to see Peanut here." He smiled the smile he reserved only for her and the kids.

She smiled too. She was honestly just as excited as he was; she just wasn't so open about it. They looked at each other until they were interrupted by the doctor.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Next time I see you I hope it's because this one is ready to face the world." Dr. Hale smiled and left the office.

"Okay Bones, let's go. We gotta go pick up the kids." He started walking towards the door.

"And then I have to finish up some paperwork at the lab."

"Booonnneeeesssss." He dragged out her name. "Your due date is in less than week. You're on maternity leave. Can't you do the paperwork later?"

"Booth, it needs to be done. It'll only take me an hour, maybe less. Plus, the kids can visit with the squints. You know how much they love coming to the lab."

"Okay. But after an hour, we're leaving. I don't care if I have to carry you out." He smiled at the thought of carrying a pregnant Bones out of the Jeffersonian.

"Deal." She said and sealed it with a kiss. By now they were in the parking lot, so they both opened their doors and got inside the car.


	2. Meet the Booth Brood

thanks for all the reviews everyone. I wasn't sure about this story. So, here's chapter two

Chapter Two – Meet the Booth Brood

Booth started driving towards the high school Parker attended. He got out earlier than everyone else. He attended a highly prestigious private high school where he was doing extremely well. Booth and Bones were both very proud of him. When Parker started living with them, they both decided it was best if he switched schools. He was a very intelligent boy and they wanted him to be challenged, which just wasn't happening at the public school.

When Parker turned ten, Booth had decided to go to court and try to get more time with Parker. The trial didn't turn out the way anyone expected. All Booth wanted was some extra time. But when the judge asked Parker what he wanted, he had told him he wanted to live with his daddy. The judge said it should be up to Parker, so he'd been living with them for the past five years, and Booth was ecstatic.

He pulled up in front of the school and waited for Parker to come outside. He knew it wouldn't be long; everyone rushed out of school on Fridays.

He spotted Parker's head coming towards the car, so he unlocked the doors.

Parker reached the car and opened the door. He climbed in the car. "Hey Dad. Bones."

"Hey Buddy."

"So, Parker how was school?" Bones asked.

"Pretty good. Guess what happened?"

"What?" she inquired. She thought he sounded excited, so hopefully it was good news. She turned around so she could see him.

"Coach posted the list for the lacrosse team."

"And…"

"I made it!" He flashed a huge grin, one almost identical to his father's. "So starting next week we have practice every Tuesday and Thursday after school until 4:15"

"That's awesome Parker. Congratulations." Bones smiled at him. She was proud of him. She knew how badly he wanted to play lacrosse.

"Yeah, bud, that's great. I think its cause for celebration. How about we go to Wong Foo's for dinner tonight?"

"Oh yeah. Awesome. I haven't seen Sid in awhile." He smiled again.

"So, do we need to buy you the equipment and stuff, buddy?"

"Yeah. I need to buy the uniform from coach next week. I'll need a stick too. A nice one. I don't wanna get made fun of by the older kids."

"Okay, don't worry about it. We'll get you top of line, Parker."

"Thanks Bones," he said, flashing her yet another grin. She couldn't but smile back. Booth men smiles were contagious.

The car stopped, they had arrived at the elementary school.

"Okay, Bones you guys stay here. I'll go sign out Ryan." Booth unbuckled his seatbelt and walked towards the building that housed the pre-k classes. His four year old son needed to be signed out, he couldn't just leave. This was a private school as well, so the security was very tight. He was glad. With his job you could never be too careful when it came to your kids.

"Daddy!" a little voice cried out. Ryan was running full speed toward him. Booth knelt down and captured Ryan in his arms. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face at the sight of his youngest son. His curly brown hair was unbelievably unruly and his blue eyes were bright with excitement.

He ruffled his son's hair. "Hey buddy."

"Hello Mr. Booth." Ryan's teacher, Mrs. Thompson said. "You're picking up Ryan?"

"Yupp. So I'll sign him out and we'll be on our way." He smiled at her and then signed his name in the sign out book.

It really was unfortunate that that man was married. He was just so… cute. She knew he was happily married, though. He was a family man, through and through. You could tell just by seeing him with Ryan for a few minutes. And the few times she had seen him and his wife together, she could tell how much they loved each other. When they talked it was like the rest of the world disappeared. This just made him even more appealing, unfortunately.

"Well goodbye Mr. Booth. Goodbye Ryan." She waved and watched the Booths walk outside.

Booth carried Ryan to the car and opened the back door.

"Hi mommy! Hi Parker!" Ryan smiled at the two of them while Booth strapped him into his car seat.

"Hi Ryan." Bones smiled at him and turned around to start tickling him.

"MOMMY! Stop! That tickles." He was giggling, so she could hardly understand him. She finally she showed some mercy and turned back around.

Booth got back into the driver seat to wait for the rest of the Booth boys to get to the car.

He could see Nikolas, so he knew the other two were probably nearby. After a few seconds he saw Jeydon and Jacob walking a couple feet behind Nik. The three of them reached the car and jumped into the back seats.

"Hi boys," Temperance greeted the rest of her sons.

"Hey mom," they chorused.

She smiled and watched them. Nik had taken out a book and was engrossed in the world of science. He definitely took after his mother in that sense. His bronze colored hair stuck out in all directions and his chocolate eyes were fixated on his book. She smiled at his ability to read with all the noise in the car.

Jeydon and Jacob, though, were not reading quietly. They were the main contributors to the noise. The ten-year-old twins were arguing about whether or not someone could be killed with a paperclip. She laughed quietly to herself at their insane argument. They did this constantly, and it was very amusing to watch them.

She remembered when she had found out she was having twins. She had already been scared about having a baby, and then she discovered she was having two! She couldn't believe it. But, as soon as she saw their adorable little faces, all her worries evaporated. She loved them with everything she had, and she had felt the same way when Nik was born. And again with Ryan. She couldn't believe she had used to not want kids. She was glad Booth had convinced her that she'd be a great mother and she had nothing to worry about.

The twins both had brown hair so dark it was practically black. They kept it shaggy, so it was constantly in their faces. It was never messy though. They kept it long, but never too long and they always had it gelled and in place. They were actually a little obsessive. They both had blue eyes as well. They were bright, even brighter than their mothers, and they looked even brighter than that because their hair was so dark. Bones knew that many of the girls in their 5th grade class had crushes on one or both of them. They thought it was funny and constantly brought it up. She smiled at the thought.

Her thinking was interrupted when the car stopped. They had gotten to the Jeffersonian.

"Okay Bones. One hour. That's it." Booth reminded her.

"I know, Booth."

"Okay, kids. Mom's gonna finish some work so you guys can go see Uncle Zach and Uncle Jack or Aunt Ange or Aunt Cam. But we're leaving in an hour to go to Wong Foo's." Booth addressed his kids and then got out of the car.

All the boys poured out and ran through the medico-legal lab doors to visit with their "aunts" and "uncles".

Bone and Booth followed them in, smiling at their enthusiasm.


	3. The World Needs More Booth Boys

Chapter Three – The World Needs More Booth Boys

Angela Montenegro was sitting in her office holding a skull trying to get a feel for it. Brennan wanted her to do a facial reconstruction as soon as possible. No, not Brennan. She still couldn't get used to the idea of her best friend being a Booth. It had been almost 11 years, but sometimes she still couldn't believe it.

Even though her last name was technically Booth, Angela still called her Brennan or Bren. It was too hard of a habit to break. Plus she was still considered Dr. Brennan at the Jeffersonian. She had thought it would be too confusing if they introduced themselves as Agent and Dr. Booth. Everyone agreed.

She remembered when they had first told her they were getting married. She had been ecstatic, but a little disappointed in the way she found out. They had been working on a really bad case with multiple children victims. Brennan had handed Angela a skull when she noticed her left hand. Her mouth had went into a small "O" and she had pointed at the offending finger while saying,

"But. But. You. Marriage. Booth? WHAT?"

Then she had squealed so loud that Hodgins, Zach, and Cam came running to see what had happened. Booth had just been walking in, and he came running onto the platform, pulling out his gun in case there was a problem. He knew what happened as soon as he saw Bones' face, though.

Then Angela had ran full speed at him and tackled him a huge bear hug. The rest of the team offered their congratulations and everyone got back to work. Angela, however, had walked around smiling like a Cheshire cat all day.

Angela was shaken out of her memory when she heard very quick little footsteps. She looked up just in time to see Ryan running towards her. She had just enough time to put down the skull before he tackled her legs.

"Aunt Ange!"

"Hey, Buddy." She looked down at her adorable god son. "Where's mom and dad and your brothers?"

He let go of her legs and sat down at her desk. "Mommy's doing something with some bones. Daddy is with her, I think. And Nik went to go see Zach."

"Oh, okay. What about the twins, buddy?" She couldn't help but grin at how excited the little boy was. When she thought about how Bren didn't used to want kids she couldn't believe it. She was so good with the boys. She had always known Booth would be the one to change her mind about family stuff. And thanks to him she now had four godsons, plus Parker, with another godchild on the way.

"Oh, I think they went to go visit Uncle Jack. Do you have any crayons?"

"As a matter of fact I think I do." Every since Parker had started visiting the Jeffersonian when he was younger, she always had crayons somewhere in her office. Then she had to keep them on hand for her two sons, Dylan and Jamie. Now they were there for Ryan, and that's where they were going to stay for the newest Booth addition. She grabbed the box out of the drawer and gave them to a smiling Ryan.

He smiled. "Thank you." He then opened the box and proceeded to start drawing a picture on some paper.

"Ryan, will you be okay by yourself for a minute? I want to go talk to your mom."

He just nodded; he was already completely absorbed in his coloring. She smiled at how much he was like his mom. Once she started something, she was oblivious to the rest of the world as well.

She started walking through the Jeffersonian looking for her best friend. She wasn't on the platform so she proceeded to check her office, which was where she found Bones, along with Booth.

"Hey sweetie. Not that I'm not glad to see you… but aren't you supposed to be on maternity leave?" She raised an eyebrow at Temperance.

"That's what I said!" interjected an exasperated Booth. He smiled. "But, you know Bones. Once she's made up her mind, it's impossible to change it."

"I'm just finishing up some paperwork, guys. Nothing stressful, I promise. Besides, Booth hasn't left my side since we've got here. I'm fine." She rolled her eyes at the two overprotective people in her office.

Angela just shook her head. "Well, I can't wait to meet the next little Booth boy." She smiled at the couple. "I bet he'll be just as cute as his big brothers."

Bones raised an eyebrow at Angela. "Ange, why are you so certain it's going to be a boy?" She really was confused. As much as everyone joked that she was psychic, Bones seriously doubted she actually knew the sex of her baby.

"Sweetie, you've given birth to four boys. Plus, Booth has Parker. That's five sons. I think it's the universe's way of giving the world more Booth boys." She smirked. "I just feel bad for all the girls of their generations. Those handsome sons of yours are gonna be heartbreakers."

Bones looked at Booth. He looked like he was trying very hard not to start laughing.

"Wow, Angela. That's pretty funny. But I do agree with you. I have a feeling Peanut's gonna be a boy, too." Booth smiled and laughed a little before straightening up.

"I don't understand you two." Bones shook her head and looked puzzled.

Booth smiled at his wife's confused expression.

"Okay. I'm done." She signed one last file and then started struggling to get up. Booth went over to help her out of her chair. She opened her mouth to say something, but he gave her a look so her complaint died on her lips.

"Well, Angela, this has been fun, but we have five heartbreakers to feed." Booth smiled at her and led Bones out the door.

"Okay, Booth. Bye sweetie. See you guys later." She waved and started back towards her office.

"Come on Bones. Let's go find the boys and head to Wong Foo's." He flashed a charm smile and the two of them went off to find their sons.


	4. Dog Walks, Charm Smiles, and Hospitals

Chapter 4 – Dog Walks, Charm Smiles, and Hospitals

The next morning Parker woke up to his face being soaked completely by a pink tongue.

A few months before, Booth and Bones had agreed that the boys could get a puppy. They had all been ecstatic at the idea of having a puppy to take care of. They argued for two weeks about what kind of breed they should get. Then Booth had found an ad for free Newfoundland puppies.

Parker had asked Bones if his dad knew how big the dog was going to get.

Bones had smiled and replied with "I think we should let him find out for himself, Park."

They had both laughed hysterically when Booth had looked up how to take care of the dog and discovered the size they reached.

But as he had said, their house was big enough and the boys had already grown attached. However, when he found out that Parker and Bones had known all along, he hadn't been very happy.

Parker opened his eyes and pushed the wriggling black puppy of his chest.

"Get down Jasper!"

Jasper whined in reply.

"Okay, okay. Do you wanna go for a walk?"

Jasper barked. Parker smirked. He rolled out of bed and started getting dressed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and an FBI t-shirt. He grabbed a black zip-up hoodie and headed to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and hair.

He went downstairs with Jasper following at his heels. He scribbled out a note so that his dad and Bones would know where he was and grabbed a granola bar and Gatorade.

He then headed to the door, picking up Jasper's leash on the way. He clipped it to the wriggling puppy's collar and off they went.

They headed towards the park and everything was fine until Jasper caught sight of a squirrel.

Now Jasper was walking Parker, instead of the other way around.

Parker was so concentrated on stopping that he didn't notice the girl until he ran right into her. They both fell in a tangle of arms and legs. Jasper finally decided to stop and licked them until they managed to sit up.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." He flashed her the charm smile he inherited from his father as he looked up from brushing off his shirt.

"Oh, it's no problem. Your dog's cute, what's his name?" The girl smiled at Parker, but he didn't answer. He was looking at an extremely pretty girl.

She had green eyes that were just as bright as Bones' blue ones. Her brown hair had a slight red hint to it and was up in a ponytail. Parker didn't know why, but there was something about her that had made him forget the process of speech.

She waved her hand in front of his face and laughed. "Did you hit your head on the way down?"

"What? Sorry, I'm good. Um, this is Jasper. I'm still trying to learn how to control him." He smiled again.

"Hmm. Jasper. That's an interesting name." She reached down and scratched his head.

"Yeah. My step mom named him. I'm not sure on the details, but I think it had something to do with a plastic pig my dad gave her."

The girl raised an eyebrow. Parker laughed.

"By the way, I'm Parker. Parker Booth."

"Nice to meet you Parker Booth. I'm Noelle Taylor."

"Noelle. I like it." He smiled and shook her hand.

"So, Parker are you some kind of teenage FBI agent?" She glanced at his shirt.

He rolled his eyes. "Nah, maybe someday though. My dad is an agent."

"Oh, that's cool." She continued petting Jasper. She laughed at the red collar that was decorated with a pattern of black skulls and cross bones. The silver tag was in the shape of a skull, too.

She looked at Parker quizzically.

"My step mom is a forensic anthropologist."

Now she looked even more confused.

"She studies bones. She looks at skeletons and figures out how they died. She helps the FBI." He glanced at the leash and then looked down at his shirt.

"That sounds pretty cool. Maybe a little gross, but cool." She smiled at him.

"Yeah. My little brothers think it's awesome." He smirked at the thought of his siblings.

"I bet. How many brothers do you have?"

"Four. With another sibling on the way."

Her eyes widened. "Wow. I'm an only child; I can't imagine that many kids. How old are they?"

He laughed. "Our house can be crazy sometimes. Uh, Jeydon and Jake are 10, Nik's 7, and Ryan's 4."

"Jeez. How do your parents feel about all boys?" She couldn't imagine having four brothers. She'd go crazy.

"I think they're happy with us. I mean how could you not love this. He opened arms and gestured at himself.

She giggled.

All of a sudden "Hot Blooded" started playing from inside Parker's jeans. He rolled his eyes. He can't believe he actually let his dad pick out his own ring tone. He held up one finger to Noelle, the universal sign for one minute.

"Hey dad…" His eyes widened. "

What? When?... Where are you guys?..."

He started getting up and he grabbed Jasper's leash.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'm at the park. I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"Sorry. I gotta go. Bones is in labor. Nice meeting you," he blurted out in a rush. He waved and started running with Jasper right beside him.

"Bones?" She asked herself. Then she put two and two together and figured that Bones must be the forensic anthropologist step mother.

She stood up to continue her walk. It really was a shame that she would probably never see Parker Booth again. He was a nice guy. Oh well, she thought and started walking in the opposite direction Parker had headed.

Parker sprinted for two blocks until he reached the hospital. He skidded through the doors and found a nurse.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where the maternity wards are?" He flashed her his best charm smile.

She smiled at the charming boy and pointed him in the right direction. "Pets aren't allowed in the hospital," she started to say, but the boy was already running down the hallway.

Parker reached the waiting room and found all four of his brothers, his Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack with Dylan and Jamie, his Uncle Russ and Aunt Amy, his Uncle Zach, and Bones' dad Max.

Angela smiled at Parker, who has heaving from his impromptu run. "Well you certainly made it here in record time."

He was too busy gulping air so he just nodded.

Jack looked at Jasper. "You know it's only a matter of time before someone notices him and tells us pets aren't allowed in the hospital?"

"The nurse already told me but I ignored her."

"Well you are certainly like your father when it comes to Bones." Angela smiled at the junior Booth.

"Well I can't very well miss my brother/sister's birth, now can I?"

"Brother, Parker. You're definitely getting another brother." Angela was certain that her best friend was having another boy.

Parker just shook his head.

Meanwhile, in the delivery room Booth was wondering whether his hand was going to be okay by the time this was over. Bones was clutching it so hard he was certain he could feel bones breaking.

"Come on Bones, you can do it." He smiled at his wife who glared in return. He thought after 3 other times, she'd have gotten better, but he had been mistaken. He felt tears spring to his eyes as she gripped his hand through another contraction.

The next twenty minutes were agonizing for both Booth and Bones, until finally a baby's crying was heard.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Booth, it's a…

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I thought it was a good place to stop. I'll try to update soon, so you guys don't die from the suspense. 


	5. Another Boy!

thanks for all the reviews everyone =] okay, since everyone wants to know what they're having, here's chapter 5...

Chapter 5 – Another Boy?!

"_Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Booth, it's…_

"Wow, another boy. What is this, your fifth son?"

"Sixth," they answered simultaneously.

The doctor handed the baby to a nurse to be cleaned off.

"I can't imagine what it must be like living in your house. Six boys," he shook his head.

"It does get pretty chaotic," Booth smiled at the thought of all his boys.

Congratulations, you two." He handed Booth a bundle while saying "Here's your son. I'll leave two alone for a while." The doctor left the room and quietly shut the door.

Booth gave Bones a charm smile. "Well, I guess Angela was right. Apparently the world needs more Booth boys." He smirked when she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe she was actually right. She'll be insufferable when she finds out. Do you think the boys will be surprised that they have another brother?"

"I don't know," Booth replied, "But I mean, what are the odds of six boys in a row?"

Bones looked at him. "Well, if you-"

"Rhetorical question, Bones. I wasn't actually looking for statistics."

"Oh," Booth laughed at how literal she could be. It was just one of the things he loved about her. He smiled down at his son, who opened his eyes, which were identical to Booth's chocolate ones.

"Well, Bones would you look at that. He's got brown eyes," he looked over at his wife and handed her the bundle of blankets.

"Just like his Daddy." She smiled, "It is rare though. Most babies are born with blue eyes."

"Bones, we've never been like most people, so why would our son be like most babies?"

"Good point," she turned her attention back to her son

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth? Do you have any ideas for names?" The nurse poked her head into the doorway.

"We have some ideas, but we'll discuss it and get back to you." Booth flashed his charm smile.

"So, Bones what are we gonna name him?"

Bones looked down at the blue bundle and smiled.

He looked at Bones.

She smiled. "What do you think about Caleb?"

"I like Caleb. How about middle names?"

"Michael?"

"Anthony?"

"Andrew?"

"Alexander?"

Bones nodded. "Yeah. Caleb Alexander Booth. I like it."

Booth smiled. "Hey Caleb. How are you, buddy?" Booth laughed as Caleb grabbed his finger with a tiny hand.


	6. Big Brothers and Family Photos

I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to update. I was so busy studying for my finals and then i was on vacation without a computer. So here's the next two chapters. It might be awile between updates after this; my step sister had to borrow my laptop and it had all the chapters saved on it. Sorry. Anyway, here's chapter six...

Chapter 6 – Big Brothers and Family Photos

The nurse poked her head in the door again. "Have you guys figured out a name for the little guy yet?"

They nodded and she entered the room.

"Caleb Alexander Booth." Booth's voice had a slight hint of pride when he said his son's name.

"Good choice." The nurse smiled at the couple. "Do you want me to send the family in now? You sure have a lot of people waiting out there." It was certainly true. Parker, Jeydon, Jake, Nik, Ryan, Angela, Hodgins, Dylan, Jamie, Russ, Amy, Zach, and Max were all anxiously waiting to meet the newest Booth.

Bones nodded. "That would be great."

The nurse left and walked into the waiting room. She was still surprised at how many people there were.

"Okay everyone," she addressed the large crowd of family and friends of the Booths. "Baby Boy Booth is here, and he'd like to meet you all. However, only a few people can go in at a time. I'll leave it up to you to decide amongst yourselves who's going to go first." She walked back towards the hall that housed the rooms.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Max addressed the crowd.

Parker looked around and then spoke, "Me, if that's okay with everyone." He then flashed his father's charm smile.

Max shook his head. "Of course it's alright, Park. You are the oldest brother."

Parker laughed, "So who will be accompanying me this fine afternoon?" He tipped a fake hat.

"Well, I'll go with you, and I think the rest of the big brothers should come too." Angela looked at the three boys. They nodded, eager to meet their little brother.

She smiled. "Okay, come on guys." She walked towards the room with the five Booth boys in tow.

They reached the room. She opened the door, and the boys poured into the hospital room.

Angela broke into a grin when she saw the little blue bundle. "Well would you look at that. I was right, another boy." She smirked. "I'm telling you, it's the universe's way of-"

Booth rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. We know. It's the universe's way of giving us more Booth boys."

He turned to his sons. "So, guys, do you wanna meet your little brother?"

His question was met by four enthusiastic nods and four of his own smiles. The boys walked over to the bed.

"Hey Bones, can I hold him?" Parker looked a little nervous.

"Of course." He held out his arms and she placed Caleb into them.

"Meet Caleb Alexander Booth, everyone."

Parker looked at the tiny baby in awe. "He's so small. Hey, Caleb. I'm Parker, your oldest brother. Don't worry; I won't tease you too much."

Booth smirked and Caleb grabbed onto Parker's finger. Bones smiled.

Angela spoke up. "Parker, go sit on the bed next to Bones. Everyone else get over there too. We need the first picture of the Booth family with its newest addition." She pulled out a camera.

Everyone gathered around the bed. They knew it was best to just listen to what she said when she demanded something. She was indeed an unstoppable force. Jeydon and Jake jokingly called her Hurricane Angela. It was a name she only put up with because they were her first godsons, and they could get away with almost anything in her eyes.

Parker climbed on the bed with Caleb in his arms. Ryan sat on Bones' lap and Booth put an arm around her shoulders. The twins decided to lie at the foot of the bed, facing Angela, with their heads in their hands. Nik squished in between Booth and Bones on the bed.

"Say cheese!" Angela snapped the picture and knew it was going to be a perfect shot.

Booth was smiling his brightest charm smile, which was reflected on the twins' faces as well. Bones was laughing as she tickled Ryan, who was giggling, his eyes bright. Nik was smiling his adorably shy grin and Parker was looking down at Caleb with a smile full of awe.

She looked at the family, who had turned and started talking to each other, forgetting that she was standing at the foot of the bed. She watched them for a few seconds with a smile on her face before she quietly left the room, feeling she was intruding on a perfect family moment.


	7. Sprite? What Kind of Nickname is Sprite?

Chapter 7 – Sprite? What Kind of Nickname is Sprite?

Parker woke up to an extremely loud cry. Now he remembered why he hated little brothers. They woke him up insanely early. It was the first Saturday since they had brought Caleb home, and of course, he didn't get to sleep in. He rolled over and put a pillow over his head.

Unfortunately, Caleb's cries had woken up Jasper, who didn't want Parker to go back to sleep. He groaned and sat up.

Caleb was still crying, so he walked to his room and picked him up. He immediately quieted. He carried him towards the kitchen, with Jasper at his heels.

"Good morning," Booth was standing at the stove flipping pancakes.

"Who said it was good?" Parker put Caleb in his baby seat and rubbed his eyes.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He flipped the pancakes onto a plate and placed them in front of Parker.

"Thanks. And I woke up on the right side of the bed; I just woke up to this one screaming." He gestured towards Caleb and then picked up his fork. He could hear cartoons in the living room.

"Ryan, Nik, breakfast is ready." His dad called to the boys watching Saturday morning cartoons. The sound of the TV stopped and the two boys climbed onto stools next to Parker. Booth placed pancakes in front of them as well. They both drowned them in syrup.

"So, I'm gonna take Jasper for a walk a little later, okay Dad?" Parker looked up at Booth who nodded and poured more batter on the griddle.

Parker stuffed the last bite of pancakes into his mouth and got up. "I'll be upstairs." He ruffled his brothers' hair and headed towards his room.

He peeked into the twins' room on his way and found them still sound asleep. He envied them for being able to sleep through anything, including baby's cries. He heard Bones in the shower and wondered how everyone could be so awake at 7:30 on a Saturday. He had never been a morning person.

He looked around his room, trying to decide what to do. He knew he should practice his lacrosse, but he just wasn't awake enough for physical activity.

He eyed his drum set, which he hadn't practiced in months. Nah, too loud.

His eyes passed over his XBOX, it wasn't productive. Homework was also a no; he didn't think he could concentrate. There was nothing on TV, so that was a no, too. Finally, he saw his guitar.

He picked it up. He could always use practice, and it was a lot better than the alternatives. He sat on his bean bag chair and started to tune the guitar. After five minutes, he fell asleep.

Two and a half hours later, he woke up with the guitar across his chest and a kink in his neck. He glanced at the clock. Nine. That was a much more reasonable time for a Saturday. He got up and headed downstairs where he found a note from his dad

_Parker,_

_Caleb's asleep and Bones is writing in the study. Jake and Jeydon went somewhere with Dylan. I took Ryan and Nik out for the day. You can take Jasper for a walk when ever, just be home by dark. I'll see you tonight,_

_Dad_

Parker smiled. He pretty much could do whatever he wanted. He decided now was as good a time as any to walk Jasper. He went upstairs and put on a pair of ripped jeans and his swim team t-shirt. He decided to grab his skateboard as he headed back down the stairs.

He whistled for Jasper, who came running. He clipped on the leash and they were off.

He walked along the sidewalk, deciding to go back to the park he had been at last Saturday. He knew it was unlikely, but he thought he might see the girl he had met again. After he had gotten over her looks, he realized she was someone he could see himself being friends with.

He spotted a tree and decided to sit down underneath it. He tied Jasper's leash around the trunk and sat down, with his back leaning against it. He sat there for half an hour, watching the people go by. Finally, he decided to get up, thinking he wasn't going to see Noelle again.

He stood up and brushed off his pants. As he was untying Jasper's leash, the puppy bolted, tearing the leash straight from Parker's hand. It took about two seconds for it to register in his mind, and then he was sprinting after the small black puppy.

As he was running, Jasper stopped and put his paws on a girl's knees. All Parker could see was her back, and he hoped she wasn't afraid of dogs.

She bent down and picked up the leash. She started turning her head, probably looking for a panting idiot who looked like he had lost his dog. She spotted Parker.

As soon as she turned around, Parker recognized her. He jogged over to where she was standing.

"Well, well. Don't you think you should learn how to control him _before_ you start taking Jasper out in public?" She looked at him with an amused smile.

"Well, he's a growing puppy; he needs his exercise."

She raised an eyebrow. "You know, they have this thing now. It's called a backyard, and it's this large grassy area behind a house. I'm not sure, but I've heard they're like a mini parks. I bet Jasper could get plenty of exercise in one of these odd new things."

"Haha, very funny. Aren't you a comedian? And this is DC. I'm not sure either, but I think these backyards you speak of are hard to find in the city." He smirked.

"Oh, you don't have a backyard?"

"No, I do." He laughed at the look on her face.

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Jeez, hitting on the first date. Shouldn't you get to know me before you start to abuse me?" He flashed a charm smile, eyes twinkling.

She rolled her eyes again. "First off, this isn't a date, and second, I'll hit you whenever I feel like you're being an idiot."

"What do you mean this isn't a date? Am I not attractive enough for you, Sprite?" He was only teasing her, but he knew it would annoy her.

She sighed. "Sorry, Park, you're not my type. And why'd you call me Sprite?" She looked confused.

He shrugged. "You needed a nickname. And you're wearing a Sprite t-shirt. Which, I have to say is kind of weird. Who wears shirts with soda logos on them? Never mind, that was a stupid question. Obviously you do."

She hit him again. "It's not weird. What's weird is calling someone a nickname after a soda."

He shook his head. "My family gives everyone nicknames. My stepmom is Bones, my aunt is Hurricane Angela…" he started ticking off nicknames on his fingers. "Then you've got-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You give nicknames. But couldn't you think of something more normal than a soda? I mean how do you even know I like Sprite?" She questioned him, even though she had a feeling she was going to lose this argument.

"Do you not like it?" He smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Fine, you're right. I like it. Well actually, I love it. But that doesn't mean I want to be named after it." She looked exasperated.

"Well, I think it's a good nickname. Besides the fact that you love it, your eyes are like the exact green of a Sprite bottle." He grinned.

"Just a little advice, Parker. If you ever find a girl you like, don't tell her that her eyes remind you of a soda bottle." She shook her head.

"Since this isn't a date, it shouldn't matter whether or not I compare you to a soda bottle. Plus, girls would date me even if I compared their eyes to a dog. I mean, how can you resist this?" He smirked.

"I guess you're right. But, as a friend I decided to help you out, so you don't fail miserably with girls." Her eyes twinkled. "And I can definitely resist you."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Wow, really mature, Parker, really mature."

"I'll always be a kid at heart, Sprite." He laughed.

"Don't call me Sprite!"

"Geez, Sprite. Touchy are we?" He found it very amusing that she didn't like his nickname.

She opened her mouth to say something, but sighed instead.

"Anyway, it's a good thing you can resist this 'cause if you spent all your time thinking about me, I'm not sure we could be friends." He winked.

She rolled her eyes and punched him yet again. "Well lucky for you, I don't think that will be a problem."

"Again with the hitting!" He fake pouted.

"We're friends, remember? Friends can hit each other."

"Okay, Sprite. Whatever you say."

She made a face at the nickname, but decided it wasn't worth arguing over.

But come on! _Sprite_? What kind of nickname is Sprite?!

She shook her head and realized for the first time that Parker Booth was someone she would never understand. It was something she would realize many more times in the future.


	8. Motherly Talks and Mac and Cheese

Chapter 8 – Motherly Talks and Mac and Cheese

Parker unlocked the door and swung it open. He unclipped Jasper's leash and the puppy ran into the house.

"Hey Bones," he yelled up the stairs.

"Shh, Caleb's asleep." She put a finger to her lips and gestured him towards the kitchen. He followed her and sat on a stool at the island.

"So what did you do today, Bones?" He smiled.

"Nothing much, I just wrote a few chapters for my next book." She started pulling cheese out of the fridge.

Parker smiled when she grabbed a box of pasta, realizing she was making macaroni and cheese. No matter how many times he had it, he never got tired of it.

"I can't believe that you're still writing books. It's been forever." He thought back to when Bones and his dad would argue about whether or not Andy was based on him.

"Yeah, but I stopped writing for awhile after the twins were born. But now I'm home from work with Caleb, so I have time to write." She pulled out the cheese grater.

"That's true. So we're having mac n' cheese?" He eyed the ingredients on the counter.

"Well, we haven't had it in awhile, so I figured I'd make some. What did you do today?" She started to grate the cheese into a bowl.

He smiled. "Hey, I'm definitely not complaining about your dinner choice. Um, I went for a walk with Jasper in the park"

"Did you meet a girl?"

Parker did a double take. How the heck did she know that he had met Sprite?! He remember when he had first met her she had been the opposite of intuitive. Now, he said one sentence and she figured out exactly what was going on. He shook his head. She'd spent too much time with his dad.

"Yeah, Sprite. But she's not _that_ kind of girl. We're just friends."

She raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm serious. I can't see myself liking her. Well liking her like that. She's cool, but we're friends, that's it."

Bones nodded. "I believe you."

However, she was thinking about how much that statement reminded her of something she used to say. She had lost count of how many times she had said "We're just partners" to Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Caroline, her dad, even random strangers on the street.

"So did you say her name was Sprite? Like the soda?" She looked slightly puzzled, but she had a feeling about what the answer was going to be.

"Yeah, I called her Sprite, but that's not her real name. You know, like you're Bones, she's Sprite."

She just nodded her head and continued grating the cheese.

"What?"

"Nothing. So are you gonna help me with dinner or not?"

He knew she wasn't telling him something, but he decided to let it go.

"Of course. I can take the heat." He smiled and took the cheese and grater from her.

She looked at him. "What heat?"

He laughed a little to himself at her still limited knowledge of expressions. "There's a saying that says 'If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen.' So I was just saying that I can handle the work that comes with cooking."

She nodded. "Oh, okay I get it."

He laughed and continued grating the cheese into the bowl on the counter.

"So when's dad gonna be back?"

"Well, it's still pretty early, so probably not for awhile. But you know how long it takes to make the macaroni and cheese, so I decided to get a head start." She filled a pot with water and put it on the stove.

"Then I think I'm going to have a snack." He opened the fridge and looked around.

"Okay, just don't spoil your appetite." She eyed the apple in his hand and decided it wouldn't fill him up too much.

"Bones, Bones, Bones," he shook his head, "Nothing can spoil my appetite for macaroni and cheese."

"That's right; I forgot you have the same obsession with it that your father does. I mean it's just cheese and noodles." She shook her head.

"Well it's not all mac n cheese." He smiled. "Just yours."

"Thanks. Anyway, don't you have homework to do?" She looked at his guilty expression.

"Come on, Bones. It's only Saturday. I still have tonight and all day tomorrow." He shot her a puppy dog look.

She knew that look too well. Booth used it when he wanted something, and all of the boys did as well. She had started building up a tolerance to it, much to the Booth boys' chagrin.

"Nope, do it now. You have church tomorrow morning and your first lacrosse game, remember?" She gave him a look that said 'you'd better do what I say'.

He sighed. "Okay, okay. Jeez." He hopped off the stool and started walking upstairs, dragging his feet.

Bones just laughed.

Parker reached his room and climbed the stairs to his loft. He loved that he got the bedroom with two levels. Just a perk of being the oldest brother. He used the loft for doing his school work. His desk was up there, with his laptop sitting on top of it. There was also a bookcase where he kept all the books he had read for school. It was the quietest part of his room, so he liked doing his homework up there.

He flipped open the computer and hit the power button. He eyed the Geometry text book on his desk. He got good grades, but it was his least favorite subject. He decided to start with Biology instead.

He opened the book and was soon lost in the world of science. Thanks to Bones, science had become his favorite subject.

He started typing his lab report, dreading when he would have to start his Geometry the entire time.


	9. Good Luck Parker

Chapter 9 – Good Luck Parker

Parker put his lacrosse uniform and pads on with shaking hands. He was extremely nervous about his first game.

"Parker, hurry up. We're gonna be late." Jake was yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." He finished tying his shoe and picked up his stick. He reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Jeez, Park. You look a little green," Jake gestured towards his face and Jeydon laughed.

"Are you nervous?" Jeydon couldn't help but tease his older brother.

"No, I'm fine. Shut up guys." He shot the twins a glare.

"You sure? Want me to have Jake go grab a barf bag for the car? Dad will kill you if you puke in his SUV."

Jake stood behind his twin, miming throwing up while Jeydon talked.

Parker rolled his eyes, his face giving nothing away. However, he did feel like he might be sick. It was his first lacrosse game of the season, and he didn't want to screw it up.

Booth started yelling from the garage. "Come on guys! Parker, do you want to be late to your first game? And Jeydon, stop teasing your brother."

"Jake was doing it too," Jeydon yelled.

"I don't care who it was, just stop and get in the car. NOW."

Parker and the twins headed towards the garage, where Booth, Bones, Ryan, Nik, and Caleb were all already in the car, waiting for them. They climbed into the SUV and Booth started driving.

"Finally," he muttered under his breath.

Parker stood in front of the opposite team's goal with just 30 seconds left in the game. It was tied, and they needed this point to win.

Cody, his teammate and best friend, was sprinting down the field just ahead of everyone else. Just before the closet opponent body checked him, he flung the ball right at Parker.

He caught it, and fired it towards the goal. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the ball flew.

The goalie leapt, trying to stop the ball… and missed.

Parker stood frozen, staring at the goal in shock. They had won! Before he knew it, he was broken out of his trance by all his teammates tackling him and congratulating him.

Cody shot him a smile. Parker smiled back and they high fived.

"Dude. You just scored the winning goal."

Parker shook his head. "Never would've happened without your brilliant assist, man. You were awesome."

"Nah, man. You scored the goal."

"And you gave me the ball to score with."

Their argument was interrupted by Alex, another friend. "Shut up idiots, you were both awesome. Great game." He high fived both of them and walked away.

"Well, I gotta go find my parents. Talk to you later?" Parker turned to his friend.

"Actually, you mind if I come with you?"

"Yeah, I don't care. Your parents aren't here?" Parker knew the answer before he asked the question. Mr. and Mrs. Reese were the stereotypical rich parents who were always too busy to spend time with their only son.

"No," he shrugged his shoulders, "But whatever. It's not like they've ever been to a game before, you know?" He forced a smile, but Parker could see that deep down, he minded.

"Well, let's go." Parker and Cody headed towards the bleachers, where Parker's entire family was waiting.

"Parker that was amazing." Booth ruffled his son's hair. Bones nodded and pulled him into a hug. Booth then noticed Cody standing next to Parker.

"And you, Cody. That run was awesome. I didn't even know you could run that fast." He smiled and put an arm around his shoulders. "So, your parents aren't here?" he asked discreetly.

"Nope." Booth knew about Cody's parents, too. Cody was a great kid, and he didn't understand how parents could just ignore their children. He always tried to make Cody feel welcome as a part of their family, since his was not the greatest. In some ways, he was just like another older brother.

"Well then you're going to celebrate with us." He smiled. "Good thing you guys don't have school tomorrow. We'll have a party and you can sleep over. The two champions need a celebration." He put his other arm around Parker and everyone started walking towards the car.

They got back to the house at around twelve.

"Okay boys. Invite your friends; tell them we're having a cookout. I'll run out and get the stuff. You guys start getting ready, alright?" Booth addressed everyone in the living room.

They all nodded and went their separate ways.

Booth grabbed the keys. "Okay Bones, I'll be back in half an hour. Have Parker call Ange and everyone, alright?"

She nodded and hugged him before he left to get the food.

Jake and Jeydon called all their friends, inviting almost everyone they knew. Nik called a few people, and Bones helped Ryan call his friends, deciding that if their parents wanted to come as well, they could.

Parker and Cody had to shower, so they each went to separate bathrooms to get ready.

Cody got dressed in a black and dark gray striped v-neck t-shirt and jeans. The dark shirt made his brown hair look almost black, and his gray, storm cloud colored eyes stood out against his tan skin and dark hair.

Parker got out of the shower and put on pair of ripped jeans and dark gray polo. He didn't bother with shoes; he didn't mind being barefoot outside. He brushed his light brown hair, thankful it had straightened out and he didn't have the unruly curls he'd had as a child. The blonde had darkened, too, leaving him with hair a few shades lighter than his eyes.

Once he was done, Parker picked up his phone and started scrolling through his contacts to see who he should invite.

Aunt Ange and Uncle Jack – check.

Uncle Russ and Aunt Amy – check.

Aunt Cam – check.

Uncle Zach – check.

Grandpa Max – check.

Uncle Jared – check.

Sweets – check.

His friends from lacrosse – check.

His friends from school – check.

He realized that he had already invited lots of people, especially since some of them were bringing kids as well. Plus, all his brothers had to invite their friends. Good thing we have a huge backyard, he thought.

Then he stumbled upon an entry titled 'Sprite'. He stared at the screen, contemplating whether or not to invite her. Finally, he highlighted the entry and hit send.


End file.
